


Space Sis

by TransLunar



Series: Space Fam [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLunar/pseuds/TransLunar
Summary: Pidge contemplates how Lance's heat is affecting certain members of the team, and Keith learns some things.Set toward the beginning of Space Family, during Lance's heat.





	Space Sis

Pidge was typing furiously on her laptop when she caught the first scent of Lance's oncoming heat. Her nostrils flared and her pupils dilated in recognition, but soon faded. She wasn't surprised when Hunk and Lance came to find her later that day, and even helped explain dynamics to the Alteans for them.

  
She kept quiet when Hunk insinuated she was going to be a Beta. There was no reason for anyone to think otherwise. She'd been on hormone blockers for a long time, and estrogen for a little less, and that was no secret to Hunk or Lance, since they'd known each other at the Garrison.

  
In fact, the first thing she'd done once she realized they were going to be stuck in space was use her current prescriptions to produce her own version, using Altean medicine and tech. Coran had been happy to help her when she said it was medicine, and she was grateful he didn't ask detailed questions. So she had been able to continue with her hormones and blockers without much issue.

  
She could feel the difference once she made the switch to her new ones, but there were no negative side effects. She actually suspected she was growing, but it wasn't in ways that bothered her. Her chest was even a little tender, which was encouraging, and she expected to be able to see a little bit of growth there within a few months.

  
But hormone blockers only suppressed physical growth and puberty. They delayed dynamic presentation, but not forever, and Pidge knew from the start what her dynamic was going to be. So it was a little startling when she smelled Lance's heat, but she immediately knew it only meant she would present soon.

She wasn't worried about Lance being on board or being around him. Since she'd never been through puberty, she couldn't go into a rut, but she would probably get more aggressive. She wasn't sure if her scent would change enough to be noticed by anyone but Shiro or Lance, and she knew Shiro was too polite to mention it if she didn't bring it up. He was good at keeping her secrets, and she would always be grateful to the Alpha for it.

She was surprised when the first person to notice was Keith.

Lance had officially been in heat for about two days at this point, and she'd recently finished putting the security on the corridor that would block the Galra tech in Shiro's arm from passing through. She didn't like the idea of it, but she knew how dangerous an Alpha in rut could be, and Shiro was not being very cautious about it.  
It was something Pidge thought about a lot, actually. How, even though humans had come so far and developed so many ways of dealing with heats and ruts, that deep down, they're still influenced by their dynamic. Normally, Shiro would understand what needed to be done, and even suggest it himself. He would have showed more caution. The hormones were making him lean more towards Lance's personal comfort and care.

"Fascinating," she mumbled to herself as she was thinking about that very topic, though she was typing at her laptop.

"What's fascinating?"

She sat up straighter and turned as Keith approached, on his way to shower before fetching lunch for him, Hunk, and Lance. He would have surprised her, if she hadn't heard his footsteps approaching from two hallways down. She could also smell Lance all over him, and while she had learned to control her nose from breathing in deeper, she was certain her pupils still dilated every time she smelled it so strongly.

"The human dilemma. We've spent centuries overcoming our primal instincts since we don't need them anymore and they would cause problems in modern society, and yet deep down, they still are a definitive factor in our being and even influence our decisions and actions."

Keith blinked at her before huffing out what was probably an exasperated laugh. It was hard to tell with the Beta sometimes. He came over and sat across from her in the hallway where she had been working on setting up video feed to the door.

"I don't really think they influence someone more than seeing their favorite food, or listening to music they like. Then again, I'm a beta, so I wouldn't really be a good judge of it."

"You don't think it's strange, the way Shiro has been acting?"

He actually smiled a little. "There's a different reason for Shiro putting priority on Lance in a time like this, trust me. It might become clearer once this is all over." He gestured back the way he came, indicating that 'this' meant Lance's heat. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?"

He stared at her, and she felt like she was being dissected. Then she realized that he really shouldn't have been this close to the door leading to the rest of the castle before he's showered, and he must have passed the showers on his way. She swallowed, unsure if he knew. So she kept quiet, determined for him to give her some sort of clue about what he was thinking.

Keith was an enigma.

"Your pupils are dilated," he began, looking at the wall beside her head instead of in her eyes. "You're visibly more relaxed with Lance's scent hanging around. Your own scent has changed a bit." He looked to her again. "Are you not worried about a rut?"

She was almost relieved that he had figured it out, though she was curious about how strong her scent was, if he was able to pick it up. Maybe he was just receptive. It wasn't unheard of in a Beta.

"I physically can't go into a rut. So no, I'm not worried." She resumed her work now that the tension was drained from the air. Keith actually looked surprised. He hesitated before asking.

"Why can't you... nevermind, that's really personal." He frowned at himself, and Pidge chuckled at his lack of tact. He was getting better at noticing it, though.

"I don't mind telling you, since you know my dynamic." She closed her laptop, having finished her work, and got comfortable on the floor for a little chit chat. "I was assigned male at birth. I've been on hormone blockers since I was ten, so no ruts."

He made a small sound like he understood, and was thinking about it. "I guess that makes a lot of sense. I didn't know. Do you still have all the stuff you need? Do they have hormones in space?"

"Coran and I manufactured some. It's surprisingly easy to make the blockers, but not as easy to make the estrogen. But we calculated it all out like a month ago."

"That's good. Like--I'm glad you're able to continue for your own wants and needs, not just that it'll keep you from going into a rut with Lance around." He was flustered. Pidge blinked before laughing, loudly and obnoxiously.

"Don't sweat it, I understand what you mean." She wiped at her eyes as she calmed down from her laughter. "Now go shower, dipshit. I might even have to shower after sitting next to you for so long."

She stood, grabbing her laptop.

"Don't tell anybody, will you?" she asked as he stood and turned, ready to leave. He stopped and looked back at her. "I just don't really think it's that important, and it's a bit private. Shiro probably knows, but nobody else does yet. Though I suppose you should warn Lance?"

"Are you kidding? I want to see how long it'll take him to notice."

"......Want to bet on it?"

"......Quiznak yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to those who figured out that Pidge is, indeed, an Alpha. Please ask me questions about her, I'll answer and also compile a Q&A similar to what I did with Space Fam. Might even draw Pidge and Keith talking to each other. :)


End file.
